Akuma's Love
by NatsuSawamura
Summary: A Mafia heir as well as a demon. Miyuki Kazuya's life is boring living in the human world until he meets a certain boy. The demon finds himself interest in the boy but he's not the only one. Miyuki wants the loner boy Sawamura Eijun for himself and does any means to have him. Fights starts happening and the world isn't the same anymore and what's more Sawamura's not really who he a
1. Chapter 1

** Akuma's Love**

Chapter 1 **:** Meeting

Miyuki's life is boring. He does the same thing every day. He spends most of the days and night in the abandon building that his friends and he had found. It doesn't even seem abandon anymore. He doesn't attend college or university since most people are afraid to approach him since he's not like any people. He is from a family of Mafia and he's the heir now. He became the heir when he turned seventeen and after that his father left everything to him while he roams the countries.

He was living this life every day and it was getting a bit boring for him. His friends and him would never attend university and their parents wouldn't care, even the chairman of the university wouldn't care since their families are really famous, you could say they are afraid of them as well.

That all changed when he met a certain boy that attended a school for smart students.

"Let's hit the bar tonight." Kuramochi suggested.

"I got nothing better to do so I'm in." Miyuki spoke as he put his glasses in the glasses case. He wore glasses but today he had broken his glasses in fight with some punks and it was hard to see so he decided to put on some contacts instead.

"I'm so bored." Narumiya let out a yawn, they had been in their secret base since this morning, or the right word would be they been here since last night, drinking, eating and having some friends over and having a little party but that didn't make them happy since it got boring for them really quick.

"You're telling me." Miyuki got up his seat and decided to do something. "I'm heading out."

"I'm going with you." Kuramochi said.

"Me too." Narumiya followed.

"If your guys are going bring me something to drink." The oldest of the gang yelled out. He was still drinking some beer. Sanada liked to drink a lot and he didn't care the time or day, it made him relax.

Miyuki and the two walked through the streets. There were a lot of people but none of them made any eye contacts with them, well why would they since they are afraid of them and are hard approach.

As they walked along they saw a few students and judging from their uniform that was a black blazer and inside was a white shirt with a light blue sweater and a red tie and they were all talking about something that interested them.

Behind them was another student that wore the same uniform but this boy didn't look like he was paying attention to his friends. He had a headphone on his head, looked like he was listening some music but his eyes looked straight ahead, those golden eyes were staring straight ahead but it didn't seem like he was looking at anything in particular.

"Who are you staring at?" Narumiya asked as he looked at where Miyuki had his gaze on. A high school from a famous school and a smart looking one at that.

* * *

"Are you listening to us?" Haruichi was a bit annoyed that Sawamura wasn't paying attention. He was in his own world again today.

"Leave him be." Kanemaru tried saying something else to get the pink-haired teenager attention away from the class president.

To think Sawamura Eijun the boy that didn't speak much in class less alone speak to anybody around would be the class president of the class. Sawamura never agree to be one but the class thought it would be better to push it to the boy since nobody else wanted to have such responsible.

Sawamura on the other hand didn't care either way. The only one who really talked to Sawamura was his child hood friend. Boys were a bit jealous of him having such a cute girl as his child hood friend. Then again not all were like that and it's not like Sawamura wasn't popular most girls like the way how cool the boy acted but it was hard to approach him.

The people he called his friends weren't really his friends. They just tagged along since he was now the president. Sawamura didn't even know if they thought of him as his friends since the brunet didn't feel that way at all. They talk and talk but the teenager has no idea what they are always talking about.

"I'm heading home." Sawamura said as he headed the opposite direction to where his so call friends were heading off too.

"Eijun-kun!" Haruichi yelled but the boy didn't pay any attention and kept on walking along the street.

"He's the same as ever." Toujou said.

Sawamura was never close with anybody in class. He was smart and did things that would make everybody happy but the students in his class didn't really like him so why pretend to be friends with a loner like him. He didn't like the thought of them being close to him because he became the president. To think they got close to him so they would get special treatment.

"This is such a pain." Sawamura mumbled.

At some point Sawamura looked up and saw that he had been walking along for some time and it had already gotten dark and he was somewhere he normally didn't walk through. He didn't recognize the place but he remembers his teacher always telling students not to walk among those street but now was a bit late since he was already here.

There were a lot of older men standing there drinking and smoking. Most of the men looked dangerous and some of them had piercing and tattoo on them like they were part of a gang and Sawamura never wanted to get involve with these kind of people.

" _I should hurry and leave."_ That's what Sawamura had wanted but as he was leaving somebody grabbed him from behind. The guy was an older man and muscular at that.

"Leaving already." The man licked his lips and eyed Sawamura like he was some kind of prey ready attack his food. "Why not spend the night here?" This guy was making Sawamura sick and he wish this guy would just disappear.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Somebody had appeared, another guy but this guy looked a bit younger but of course older then Sawamura was, he was pretty handsome but dangerous as well with those ear piercing and tattoo in his left arm. Why did this guy look familiar to Sawamura?

"Who the hell are you!" The man turned to face the younger guy but when he saw the brown-haired boy's face there was a sudden fear in his eyes that he let go of Sawamura. "Miyuki Kazuya!" The man got scared that he ran away as fast as possible.

"What is high school student doing around here?" The man asked.

"I wasn't paying attention where I was going and ended up here somehow."

"Really?" Miyuki couldn't help but chuckle with what the teenager had told him that he burst out laughing so hard. "You're real funny."

"But that's what happened?" Miyuki looked around and saw people were staring and it wouldn't be good for the high school student to be here. Now that Miyuki had a closer look at the boy he realized this boy was the one he saw walking down the street this afternoon.

"You should head home." Miyuki suggest the boy to hurry up and go home.

"I want to but I don't remember the way I arrived him."

"What?" Miyuki looked at the boy with a surprised look. He couldn't believe this boy. He started laughing again, this boy was giving him a heart attack. "I'll take you back to the main street."

So Miyuki led the boy back to the main street but he ended up taking the boy back all the way back to his home. The high school student didn't live that far; he was a bit surprised where the boy was living. It was in an old apartment and apparently he lived alone.

"Now don't come back there again." Miyuki watched as the teenager go inside. Once he was inside Miyuki left and headed back the way he came from.

"Where the hell were you!" Kuramochi's loud tone of voice almost broke his ear that he had to cover them.

"I had to take care of something."

"Does it have to do with that high school student."

"How did you know?" Miyuki asked staring at Narumiya with a surprised expression on his face.

"The people were talking about. So what happened?"

Miyuki then told his friends the whole deal and they were surprised that a high school student wasn't paying attention. They never had such a problem before, it was the first time a high school student ended up in the turf for the mafia.

"Anyway let's get this party started." The three headed inside one of the bars and there Sanada was already with a few others who had already order some drinks for them.

The news of the high school even was heard from them. It hadn't even been that long since he took the boy home. The people really did love to talk a lot especially if they are part of this area in the city.

After drinking too much Miyuki went outside. He took out a cigar and started to smoke. He needed it and get the alcohol out of his system. As he was smoking he saw something on the ground. He bends down and picked it up. It was a student ID with the picture of the high school student and last and first name and the year.

"First year Sawamura Eijun." He spoke it out loud, even the school name was on it.

* * *

Sawamura was making some dinner for himself but the guy that had saved him was on his mind. His name was familiar like he heard it somewhere before but where was it that he heard it before. If Miyuki hadn't saved him when he did, he didn't know what would have happened. He would have taken out the bat he had in his school bag and ended up using it. Why did Sawamura have a bat in his bag? His father always used to tell him to be prepared of things like getting attack so he put a baseball bat in his bag for protection.

Sawamura was getting ready to eat his dinner, instant dinner since the boy didn't know how to cook much, his mother used to always cook for him. Just then his phone vibrated and Sawamura looked and saw a message was sent by Haruichi one of his classmates.

"You have a meeting with the president of Teito High School."

Great. Sawamura hated meeting and hated the president from that school, he was a bit cocky and he tries to impress everybody. He even tries to talk to Sawamura in a way that would make him like the other but it's hard for Sawamura to communicate with people but somehow it was easy for him to speak with a stranger like Miyuki Kazuya, somebody he had just met.

Sawamura send a quick reply and started having his dinner.

After his dinner there was ring on his phone and it looked like somebody was calling him. He looked at his phone, there was name of somebody that he didn't want to speak to but he didn't have a choice.

"You finally picked up. Why haven't you called me?"

"I have been busy. Sorry." It was really hard for Sawamura to talk to this person. They were family but even so it was hard.

"Eijun, you're not doing anything that would make your older brother mad. Are you?"

"Akira. I'm fine and I won't disappoint you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Nagao Akira is Sawamura's step-brother. His father married his mother and so they became family. Akira is the only family Sawamura has left since both his parents passed away. "I'll call again to check up on you."

Once the call ended Sawamura let out a relief of sigh. He never could handle a call with his brother. It was hard to talk to him since his brother talks all mighty and all but if it wasn't for Nagao then he wouldn't have come to Tokyo, his brother is paying for his school so he had no choice but to take the call.

* * *

The following day Sawamura went to Teito since the meeting was there, even though he didn't want to go there he had no choice. Every time Sawamura came here the student council would give him those strange looks.

He was the only one who came since the others in his student council are lazy to come are wouldn't even bother to do anything so they make Sawamura do all the work. Haruichi offered to come but when Sawamura felt like he was forcing it then Sawamura decided not to rely on anybody.

"It's good to have you here." Mukai smiled. The guy took Sawamura's hand and shook it like he did the first time they met. This was bad news just from one look.

"So about the festival." Sawamura didn't care one bit about what the student council did. He just agreed with them. He wanted this to be done and over with it.

Once the meeting was done. Mukai walked up to Sawamura and handled him a glass of water.

"Nice work." He said.

Sawamura didn't even do anything and Mukai was smiling at the brunet like he had done something good, what was with this guy, seriously.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"What?"

"I noticed the first time that you don't really talk much even to your own members of the student council. Do you by chance don't have friends?" Mukai hit the mark and he was right. Sawamura Eijun had no friends expect his child hood friend that he got along with. It's not like he needed friends anyway.

Sawamura's silence made it clear and Mukai just smiled at Sawamura. The brunet didn't even know why the black-haired teenager was smiling at him. Was he happy that Sawamura didn't have any friends or what.

"Then let's be friends." Mukai held onto Sawamura's hand and shook it hard.

" _How did things end up this way?"_ The guy made Sawamura exchange numbers with him.

Since the meeting Mukai had been texting Sawamura and the brunet had no choice but to reply back if he didn't the president of Teito would complain to his school about it. He was no good with guys like him.

Students found it strange how often Sawamura would use his phone. It's not like he wanted to. He had to since Mukai texted him often, often but not much, he was glad the guy wasn't some crazy guy.

* * *

After school Sawamura headed to place he met Miyuki since he found out he dropped his school ID and he needed it since he was the president and with only his ID he could get into a lot of places in school but without it he couldn't. Even though Miyuki told him it's no place for him but he came anyway.

" _I'm here in my school uniform again."_ What am even doing here again?"

"I like to know as well." Sawamura turned around and saw the same guy who had saved him from before.

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Did I tell you my name?"

"No you didn't. But the guy who you saved me from said your name." Sawamura explained.

"Now that you mention it. He did say my name. As much as happy I am to see you, right here isn't a good place for you." Miyuki took hold of Sawamura's hand and led him to their secret base the abandon building.

Sawamura looked around once they arrived there. He never been to such a place before maybe because his parents always told him not to go to such places. He didn't want to get involve with people like Miyuki but somehow he was already involved. He was also a bit happy to see Miyuki again.

Miyuki led Sawamura to the couch in the middle, there was also a table there. Both of them sat down and when they did Miyuki turned to face Sawamura.

"What brings you here?"

"I forgot my school ID."

"You mean this." Miyuki took out the ID from his pocket.

"My ID!" Sawamura reached for it but Miyuki pulled away.

"Can I have my ID?" Miyuki gave a smirk as he watched the boy try to get it from him.

"I'll give it back to you but in on condition. I want you to spend some time with me."

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**simsimchocolatte - I know what you mean. I feel the same but I wanted to do something different and new.**

 **Thanks for the review**

 ** Akuma's Love**

Chapter 1 **:** School Grounds

Sawamura realize he broke a rule that was go down the turf that the Mafia hang out. Not just once but twice he went down there. If his brother found out about something like that he would be furious, for now he shouldn't say anything about that. And it's not like he was forced to go down there. Well now he has to go there since agree to with Miyuki. Why did he even agree to?

Students were chatting in class. He was looking out the window when he heard his so called friends talk about something that caught Sawamura's interest.

"I heard it was a high school student that got attacked."

"Attacked by who?"

"I don't know but the student lost a lot of blood."

" _Blood?"_

"Eijun-kun, are by chance interested?" Haruichi must have noticed the stare that Sawamura was giving. Haruichi always knew when he was looking which kind of creeped Sawamura out a bit, like the guy knew his every move.

"It's nothing like that." He said.

"Sawamura, you have a visitor!" A student yelled toward Sawamura. Every student looked his way then to the door, of course they would. There was only one reason that they would stare like that. And that was that his child hood friend came to see him.

Sawamura slowly got up, to be honest he didn't want to get up and see her. He told her many times before not to come to his class but she never listens and the boy always gets these weird strange.

"Why are you here?"

"I brought you lunch. I know that you don't bring your lunch."

"I told you not to come here. Didn't I?"

"I know but I just wanted to see you since we live far away and I don't usually get to see you." It's not like Sawamura does not like his child hood friend but she just shouldn't hang out with him when he knows students don't like him that much.

"Wakana."

"Just take it!" She shoved the lunchbox in Sawamura's face and ran off. Sawamura had no choice but to take the lunchbox since it was shoved toward him without any means of returning it. When Sawamura went back to his classroom, he saw the stares.

" _Can't they mind their own business?"_

In the end Sawamura decided to leave the classroom lunch-box in hand. He headed to the rooftop and there he threw the lunch-box into the garbage. He didn't need Wakana's pitying for him. He knew that's what she has been doing.

Sawamura looked down and the students looked like little ants. Ants that didn't know what was right and wrong, who try to make his life miserable. High school in Tokyo wasn't what he expected. Suddenly he felt like not wanting to attend classes. He made an excuse saying he wasn't feeling good and hurried home and the teacher didn't care.

* * *

Sawamura didn't go home but ended up going to the secret base that Miyuki had took him yesterday. Miyuki didn't like him going to where there would be a lot of Mafia so told the boy to always home to his hideout.

When he got there it was empty. Guess Miyuki wasn't always here, even so he didn't want to go back to school or even to his own house. For an abandon building it was sure nicely done inside. Here Sawamura was going to a man's place that he doesn't even know that much.

"It's a bit relaxing here. Even though it's empty." Sawamura let out a yawn, suddenly he got a bit sleepy. He took his bag on the side of the floor and took off his blazer and laid down on the couch and before he knew it his eyes closed and he had fallen a sleep without a care.

Sawamura had been sleeping and didn't notice a strong wind blowing inside the building, it was blowing the boy's brown-hair but the boy was so deeply in sleeping that he didn't feel anything. Footsteps could be heard. Miyuki walked toward the brunet and he sat down right beside the teenager.

"I thought you're suppose to have school." Miyuki said, brushing away the brown lock from the boy's hair. Miyuki stayed there staring at the innocent boy, didn't think the boy would actually come back even if he had his ID with him.

Suddenly there was more gust of wind and Kuramochi had appeared. The green-haired man was shock to see a teenage boy in their couch.

"What's a human doing here?"

"I've invited him to spend time with me. But I didn't think he would come." Miyuki stroke the boy's hair softly.

Kuramochi came closer and had a closer look at the human boy. It was interesting since they never had any contact with a human that was teenager before.

"Aren't teenagers suppose to like have school?"

"That's what I thought but I don't think he went to school."

"Why is that?" Kuramochi asked.

"Well he's here." Kuramochi wished he could kill this bastard right now. He just had to say something like that, as if Kuramochi didn't know that already.

" _He's so cute."_ Miyuki's eyes never left the brunet's face.

"How come he knows about this place?"

"Because it took him here before. He was in a place where he could get attack any second so I thought why not just bring him here."

"That's nice and all but did you forget what we are."

"Of course not."

"Sometimes it's really hard being your friend."

Sawamura's golden eyes open and he found two people standing around chatting. The first one was somebody that the brunet recognized but he didn't know who the other guy was. He looked a lot more dangerous with his green spiked up hair.

"You're awake." Miyuki poked his face in front of the brunet so he was facing Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san."

"How come you're here?" Miyuki asked a bit curious.

"I didn't feel like attending the rest of my class so I decided to come here. Since you told me not go where the dangerous people are I came here."

"You're not referring to us. Are you?" Kuramochi had a vein pop in the side of his head.

"I don't mean like that."

" _But this guy looks scary. I'm sure the students in my school would be scared out of their life if somebody like him came to our school."_

"I don't know why but I feel like you insulted me."

Suddenly Sawamura heard a small ring and he knew it was from his phone. Sawamura quickly took his phone from his bag and took a peek and saw he got a message. It was from Mukai again.

" _Doesn't that guy have a life then bothering me?"_

"Something the matter?" Miyuki asked.

"Nope. Just something to do with school."

"How come you don't plan time with friends from school?" Kuramochi asked the most reasonable question of all time. The boy was a teenager and a high school students and kids his age would be skipping school to go hang out elsewhere not go meet some strangers then he just recently met and also come to their secret base.

"I can't really call them friends."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing. I just can't find it interesting in hanging with my friends."

"You're a strange brat."

"Are you hungry?" Miyuki asked changing the question since it looked like the brunet felt uncomfortable with everything that Kuramochi was asking him. "I make the best food ever."

"Says the guy who doesn't pay attention most of the time while he cooks."

"And you eat it." Miyuki smirked.

"Only because you cooked it and it's bad to waste food." Kuramochi had a light blush in his face. He hated when Miyuki always backfired his words at him like this.

"I'm not hungry."

"You don't have to be." Miyuki didn't let Sawamura say no and brought the food he had cooked earlier, it was his favorite dish, chicken fired rice. The dish looked temping but was it really okay to eat this. Sawamura was feeling unsure if he says take it or not.

"Just eat it or this idiot will do worse." Kuramochi took a bite and after Sawamura decided to have some too.

"What's this?" Miyuki found what looked a newspaper coming out from Sawamura's bag. When Miyuki saw he was a bit shock. The news article read about the accident happening around town.

"The teacher gave it to me before I left. He said to be careful because somebody has been attacking teenagers lately."

"Kuramochi."

"I'll go check on Narumiya."

"Is something the matter?"

"I just have to run some errand." Kuramochi said and walked out the door leaving Miyuki and Sawamura alone, they continue to eat their dish.

* * *

It was getting late and Miyuki offer to take Sawamura home even though the brunet said he would be okay but Miyuki wouldn't allow that. He explained what if he was attacked and in response the brunet gave. "I don't think they would even notice me."

As they continue walking a huge gust of wind blow by so fast. Sawamura found pain on his right cheek and when he touched it there was a scratch, Miyuki didn't look happy at the sight.

"When you leave your apartment next time and you see an suspicious person no matter what do not go near them?" Miyuki then noticed that the high schooler was staring at him. "I don't mean me, your idiot."

"Anyway take care of that scratch when you get inside." Miyuki then went his way after dropping the brunet home.

Once inside Sawamura looked at himself in the mirror and stared at the scratch that he got. He didn't understand how a gust of wind could make such a scratch on his face. He cleanses his face then put a band aide over the scratch.

Sawamura also found Miyuki acting a bit strange when he dropped him off home.

As the brunet was getting ready for bed his phone vibrate. He looked and saw it was from Mukai. The guy seems to love texting him, it's not bad but he can be a bit annoying. Sawamura looked at the message and quickly text him really quick and went to bed.

* * *

The following the day when Sawamura got to his high school, he noticed a lot of people gathering around in one area. He also noticed there were some police officers there, why were they here. Sawamura went to take a closer look and saw something he had never seen before.

There where students had gathered was a student's body. The scene made the boy sick that he had to cover his face when he saw the scene. Sawamura left the scene since he couldn't take it in anymore.

"Are we in danger?" The students looked scared as they spoke to one another.

"They are going to attack us next."

"Are the police going to do something about it?"

The talks kept on going, Sawamura knew they were scared but they were making things worse by talking about since they are already scared.

Sawamura was about to go to the infirmary when he noticed one of his classmates standing there but he had no sight of scared or anything, he stood there like it was nothing new.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi noticed that Sawamura had been staring and smiled at him.

" _Why was he smiling at a time like now?"_

For a split second Sawamura was sure that he saw Haruichi's face that covered his face and the face he was making made the brunet shiver, there a smile on his face.

"It's sad that he had to die that way." Haruichi said without sadness or grief in his tone of voice or even the face he was making, it made the brunet scared a bit, but why.

"Did you know him?" Sawamura asked. The high schooler didn't know many students in school but Haruichi was another story since he had many friends in different classes. He only knows that because he has seen Haruichi walking along with other students that he didn't recognized.

"No really." Haruichi said. "By the since I covered for you yesterday since you were sick. I want you to do a favor for me."

"Sure." Sawamura said.

"But not now. I want you to do a favor to me when I ask for it." He smiled.

"Okay."

The students were allowing to go home early since the police officers thought it was dangerous for students to be in school for the time being. Sawamura felt something was going on that was not normal at all.

Sawamura took the way to the riverside since he wanted to walk for a while before getting home, since there wasn't any rush to be at home. When he arrived there he saw a boy maybe around his age laying on the grass, it looked like he was sleeping with his eyes closed.

"You're going catch a cold if you sleep here." Sawamura tried to wake the boy up. The boy's grey eyes opened and he stared at Sawamura. "It's still the early morning so you could catch a cold."

"I just found a nice sleeping spot that I didn't notice about the weather." He said as he let out a yawn.

The boy looked around his age but he wasn't wearing a school uniform, maybe he didn't go to school or a dropout.

"You smell kind of nice." The boy mumbled, Sawamura was taken back by the boy's words, nobody has said something like that before, and it was strange for another guy saying that to him. This guy was another weird guy just like Miyuki Kazuya was.

"Anyway you better hurry home." Sawamura hurried out of there and started to go home.

" _A smell that is sweet."_

The boy had gotten up from laying down and looked around the river until his phone rang loud enough for him to get annoyed. He held the phone toward his ear.

"Furuya, where the hell did you run off to again!?" Furuya was annoyed, he wished he could keep on sleeping but it didn't look like he had an choice.

"Kawakami-san, I'll be there so don't worry." Furuya hanged up his phone before his older friend could do anymore damage to his ears.


End file.
